Revenir, revivre
by LynxSolitaire
Summary: Les pensées de Bellamy dans l'espace. Comment appréhender le retour sur terre? OS plutôt sérieux. Plutôt plus que moins d'ailleurs...


Bonjour à tous!

Voici un petit OS sur The 100 pour bien commencer la journée!

Il avait été écrit juste après la fin de la saison 4, donc je suis plutôt contente de la façon dont j'avais tourné la fin!

Allez, sur ce bonne lecture!

* * *

Un silence étrange l'entourait. Pas de vent, pas de brise. Un silence confiné, enfermé, résonnant. Il n'entendait que le grincement du métal, une porte qui se refermait dans un couloir lointain, un signal sonore préventif, des chaussures qui font vibrer le sol métallique.

Pas de sons nets. Pas de voix. Pas de rires. Pas de vie.

Excepté la sienne et celles de cinq autres personnes.

L'Arche était grande l'an passé, grouillant de vie, de mouvement, de bruits, d'activités.

Aujourd'hui, même si délesté d'une partie de sa structure, l'Arche n'en parait encore que plus grand.

S'il ne fait pas attention, il peut se passer des heures avant qu'il n'entende le moindre son. Avant qu'il ne croise quelqu'un. Et s'il le veut vraiment, il peut disparaitre de la vue des autres pendant des jours. Seule leur inquiétude à son sujet l'empêche réellement de ne plus faire acte de présence quotidienne.

Ainsi, tous les jours il va manger avec eux. Ils vaquent ensuite à leurs occupations. Certains cultivent de quoi manger, d'autres font un état des lieux des bâtiments, réparent l'électronique abimé, gèrent les stocks, nettoient les nombreuses pièces inhabitées pour avoir quelque chose à faire.

Lui, il préfère errer dans les longs couloirs circulaires, regarder à l'extérieur, regarder cette planète qui l'a accueillie un temps. Les pires moments de sa vie. Les meilleurs aussi. Une planète à la fois accueillante et inhospitalière. Des rencontres tout autant musclées que confortables.

La planète Terre. Ses origines et un monde étranger. Un monde connu et à découvrir. Un monde vivant autrefois et mort aujourd'hui. Un monde où se trouve Octavia et où se trouvait Clarke.

Sur l'Arche, même s'il n'est pas motivé, il n'est jamais le dernier à s'activer pour autant. Et paradoxalement, il sait que c'est lui qui donne le moral aux troupes. S'il est au trente sixièmes au-dessous, l'ambiance morose qui s'en suivra sera lourde, les velléités entre chacun augmenteront, les esprits s'échaufferont et il sera bien difficile de revenir à un état stable et pacifique. Au contraire, lorsqu'il est d'humeur égale ou mieux, lorsqu'il paraît heureux, il ferait presque bon vivre dans le vaisseau spatial abandonné.

Son travail, sur l'Arche d'avant ou sur Terre, a toujours été la sécurité des personnes. Surveiller les moindres faits et gestes. Se battre. Ici, avec moins de 10 personnes, ses capacités ne sont pas vraiment utiles.

Il s'assure donc, tous les jours, de donner un petit mot encourageant à chacun, de féliciter le travail réalisé, de faire une petite blague, un petit sourire.

C'est de cette façon que les années sont passées.

Après 6 ans dans cette armature métallique, sans aucun contact avec la terre ferme, ils se sentent tous oppressés, enfermés.

Ils sont bouillonnant de revenir sur Terre, revoir les personnesqui ont été enfermées dans un bunker.

Avec eux, ils n'ont eu aucun contact radio. Chose peu étonnante au vu de la vague radioactive qui a soufflée la surface. Les antennes ont dues être arrachées, mises hors d'état de fonctionner. La communication avait déjà été coupée avant même qu'ils ne partent, lorsqu'il disait ses derniers mots à sa sœur, empêchant par là même de laisser Clarke parler à sa mère une ultime fois…

Cela fait maintenant près d'une année que la planète est censée être viable. Il leur a pourtant fallu du temps pour se préparer à un atterrissage.

Trouver du carburant, être bien situer, préparer les tenus de secours, être sûr de ne pas arriver trop tôt…

Tant de paramètres à régler, à assurer avant le départ.

Tant de jours supplémentaires dans le silence de l'espace.

Tant de temps éloigné de ce qui fut un enfer paradisiaque.

Tant de moment loin de ce cimetière géant…

Mais l'attente se finit ce soir. Encore une nuit et il reverra le bleu du ciel.

Demain matin, aux premières heures du jour, leur petit équipage remontera dans une navette pour ce qu'ils espèrent être un ultime voyage. Demain, après quelques heures de manœuvre de la part de Raven et Monty, il respirera de l'air extérieur. Il remettra les pieds sur un sol meuble. Il retouchera des arbres, de l'herbe. Il ressentira le vent dans ses cheveux, le soleil dans son dos, la pluie sur son visage.

Il repensera à sa sœur, à son arrivée sur Terre après une vie enfermée, sous le plancher, dans leur chambre, dans sa cellule.A sa joie, son enthousiasme. Sa nouvelle vie. A elle, qui s'est encore enfermée, et est peut-être ressortie.

Il repensera aux 100, à la survie dans ce monde étranger.

Il repensera à Clarke, à sa dévotion pour ce monde étranger.

Il repensera à Arcadia, ville éclair des gens du ciel.

Il repensera aux Grounders, éliminés de ce monde après y avoir survécut une première fois.

Dans le silence de l'Arche, Bellamy regarde toujours par la fenêtre. Il n'est pas triste, il n'est pas heureux non plus. Pas de mélancolie à quitter cet abri, pas de peur à l'idée de peut-être mourir sur Terre. Pas de joie non plus à ne plus revoir ces murs gris. Pas d'effusion non plus à l'idée de revoir les autres. Il garde les émotions pour plus tard.

Il respecte ses dernières volontés. Il n'a pas qu'un cœur, et aujourd'hui il doit utiliser sa tête. Rester lucide. Il aura tout le temps de se montrer émotif quand il la tiendra enfin dans ses bras. Quand il aura sa petite sœur en vue. Quand il pourra respirer pour de bon.

La vague radioactive a tout détruit sur son passage. Tout ou presque.

Une poignée d'irréductibles, de combattants sont encore là. Et même s'il ne leur parle pas, pas encore, l'espoir est présent.

Il a perdu des amis. Il est éloigné d'autres. Il est constamment avec les derniers.

Mais quelque part dans son cœur, un rayon d'espoir est toujours là.

Quelques heures plus tard, une main l'attrape, et d'une démarche boitillante le traine jusqu'à la salle de commandement, lui explique le trajet et le départ prévu 40 minutes plus tard.

Un dernier saut. Une montée d'adrénaline. Des yeux clos.

Il compte le nombre de respirations suite à la collision violente avec le sol.

Pas de perte à déclarer.

Il ouvre les yeux : pas de blessures.

Il ouvre enfin la porte.

Il peut sourire : il entend enfin la vie reprendre. Maintenant, il doit reprendre contact.

* * *

Voilà!

Alors un avis? Une remarque? Une tomate? Des yeux crevés devant les fautes sauvages que j'ai pu faire?

N'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

Bisous!

Lynx_


End file.
